Presenting My Slave, My Mate
by heartgirl9229
Summary: AU Kagome, adopted mother of two, is bought from the slave trade by InuTaisho to be a mate for his son, the heir to the Eastern throne, InuYasha. btw, I do not own InuYasha, Rumiko Takahashi does.
1. Sold!

InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru looked around at the market place. Some traveling youkai were selling all of their slaves for a large sum of money, but that did not trouble the lord and his eldest son.

"Sesshoumaru, try to find one that would bear a strong heir for your brother, but make sure she's beautiful as well. InuYasha's youki is strong enough that a strong female, no matter what its race, will be full inu youkai. But I want my grandchild to look like royalty."

"Father, is InuYasha really that strong?"

"Yes." InuTaisho continued looking around the area when he found what he was looking for.

He talked to the man who unbound her chains and told her to behave, a dangerous glint in his eye.

A young girl about eight years old screamed for the girl, who ran over to her. InuTaisho followed his new slave and forced her away from the young girl she was attempting to calm. InuTaisho bought the young girl, so his new slave present wouldn't reject his idea for mating with his youngest son.

A fox kit, that InuTaisho knew was ninety-three (though he appeared seven to humans) by the length of his canines, which InuTaisho had seen around the cart, jumped into the eldest one's arms, scared.

Sesshoumaru glared at his father as InuTaisho allowed all of the newcomers to stay. Sesshoumaru was irked though when his father had the new slaves come inside their carriage.

InuTaisho looked at the eldest girl who was currently holding two scared children in her lap.

"What is your name?" He commanded, the youngest one's eyes flew wide open, and the eldest girl spoke up.

"My name is Kagome, master."

"The kit and girl?"

"Sir, their names are Shippo and Rin."

"Relationship to you?"

"Adopted son and daughter, master."

Sesshoumaru's eyes grew to slits. InuTaisho on the other hand smiled at her, one of his fangs poked out of his mouth, scaring the three.

"Don't call me master, for I am not your master, but my youngest son, who is still at my castle is. I am Lord InuTaisho and this is my heir for the Western lands, Sesshoumaru. I have a proposition for you Kagome, and you will do this, the hard way, or the easy was."

Kagome's arms instinctive tightened on the two in her arms, as she nodded.

"My youngest son is two hundred years old and I believe it is time for him to find a mate."

Kagome looked confused as to how this involved her. InuTaisho noticed her confusion.

"You."

Shippo's eyes widened. "No. She won't do it!" Kagome's eyes widened and she whispered in his ear so quietly that not even InuTaisho could hear her.

"Kit, she has no choice." InuTaisho stated.

"Why me, sir?"

Sesshoumaru chuckled lightly, "Yes father, why her?"

"My son is the heir for the Eastern land. He has decided he refuses to have a mate, and you fit my qualifications. You're also a priestess, so your human blood won't mix into the genetic qualities of your children, only your priestess genetics will."

"If I said no mast- I mean sir?"

"We would kill the kids in front of you and then he would mate you." InuTaisho was becoming irritated.

Rin gripped Kagome's arm in fear. Shippo glared at the king, but settled down on his mom's lap.

"I'll… do it." Kagome looked down at the kids in her lap sadly. Kagome gently rubbed Shippo's back trying to calm him down.

"You will be called a slave here, but you will be treated like a person of higher standing."

The carriage stopped and everyone got out. First Sesshoumaru, then InuTaisho, and then Rin, Shippo, and Kagome. Rin gasped at the castle before her. It was huge.


	2. Understanding

Kagome and her kids were forced into a large room, which they would all be sharing for now. A few leopard youkai tailors came into the room and began to measure each one of them for new clothing.

Rin was nervous, but the gray haired seamstress was kind and did her best to get Rin comfortable.

Shippo didn't care, he seemed almost used to this, and the guy working with him didn't seem to care too much about anything but his work.

Kagome had a male and a female working on her and they seemed intent on their work, as if everything had to be perfect. This unnerved Kagome, but they left before she went crazy.

Rin and Shippo ran around the room and saw that they got their own western styled bed.

"Mamma, you have your own bed too, see!" Rin giggled as she showed Kagome her bed.

The three were glad. They had gotten so used to sleeping on the hard dirt floor that they knew a soft bed would feel good to them.

Kagome opened a door near her bed and found an indoor hot spring that seemed to belong to the room. Kagome told Rin to take a bath, but the fight with Shippo settled with a splash. Rin found the soaps and the trio was soon sparkling clean. Shippo rushed to find the towels and they dried themselves off. Kagome was happy she wasn't drying strangers off.

They got redressed and walked into their new room.

Kagome sat on a pillow and Rin and Shippo shared her lap as she told them about lands beyond the sea. Lands that Shippo remembered. Rin just listened in awe.

InuTaisho opened the door quietly and listened as Kagome depicted the rolling hills of the southern lands, and smirked when Shippo corrected her on some minor detail.

He walked in and sat across from them. "Dinner will be here in an hour. I see you have made use of the hot springs. Tomorrow, I will introduce you to InuYasha." InuTaisho got up and left for his youngest son's room.

InuYasha watched as his father entered his room, but he merely sat on his bed and waited for his father to tell him something.

"InuYasha, since you refuse to find yourself a mate, I have found you one myself. You will meet her and her adopted children tomorrow. She's an untrained priestess and a virgin. If you don't treat her with respect, you'll have to deal with me."

"Where'd ya find her, the slave trade?"

"Yes."

"She already has kids? What the fuck!"

"InuYasha, that is no way for the future Lord of the Eastern Lands to act!!! She mothers a fox demon boy and a human girl, if you have a problem with that then too bad! I had to force her to do this and there is no way I'm going to fail due to an idiotic choice made by a child I sired!!"

InuYasha hung his head to show respect to his father, he wouldn't verbally apologize, but submitting would be considered a silent form of apology.

"When will I meet these people?" InuYasha sighed.

"You will meet Kagome and her kids tomorrow. I told Kagome that you are her master, but treat her well."

A servant brought in a basket of food and Kagome thanked the servant profusely.

"Look at all this food guys, it looks delicious!" Kagome said as she unpacked it. There was juice for the kids and wine for her, although Kagome put the wine away and pored juice for all of them, salad, soup, bread, meat that was both cooked and not cooked, an assortment of vegetables, and of course, dessert.

They all ate as if they had never eaten in their life, but Kagome made sure they were eating with manners. Shippo devoured the uncooked meat for he knew he was the only one who liked it like that. They finished eating and were surprised to see how much food was still left after they ate. They put the leftovers back into the basket and cleaned up the crumbs they had dropped.

The youkai that had been working on Rin earlier came into the room with an armful of clothing and began to place them into the three different armoires in the room. When she was done, she looked at Kagome and walked over to her.

Rin and Shippo were cleaning up and getting ready for bed, so Kagome didn't mind the company.

"Hello, my name is Aletha! Lord InuTaisho told me about you. If you need anything, have any questions, or just want someone to talk to, just say my name and I'll come as soon as I can! To be honest, I'm so happy that this castle has kids in it again. I know we'll get to know each other well and I plan on working in the Eastern castle once Lord InuYasha mates."

Kagome smiled and thanked the elder youkai before she left. Kagome tucked Rin and Souta into bed before doing the same herself.

InuYasha paced around his room after dinner thinking about meeting his mate-to-be who, for now, would be his servant. He was puzzled, but it suddenly came to him, Kanna! Ever since Naraku died, InuTaisho was given his slaves.

InuYasha called Kanna into his room and told her to show him Kagome and her pups. He was surprised, she looked asleep and from the looks of it one of her kids, looking scared, was crawling into Kagome's bed. InuYasha dismissed Kanna and then went to bed himself.

Kagome awoke and found Rin beside her. Shippo, as usual, was up, but he looked around confused.

Kagome woke up Rin and went to the armoires to, for the first time in Kagome and Rin's lives, pick out today's clothes.

Shippo insisted on choosing himself, so Rin insisted she could as well, but Rin ended up wanting to wear a kimono to match her mother's.

Kagome placed their old clothes in a bag she found in the room and put the bag in her armoire hoping no one would take it.

Once again InuTaisho entered their room. Kagome bowed to InuTaisho and asked him if what they were wearing was suitable and he said it was.

"InuYasha will meet you three in the gardens in an hour." InuTaisho seemed happy about something and smiled widely. "Why don't I show you to the garden you will be meeting him at today."

InuTaisho turned and the trio followed. Shippo took his mother's hand and Rin clung to Kagome's leg. The group walked a while though the castle until they came to a hallway with several doors leading outside. He went to one near the middle on the right side and stepped through.


	3. InuYasha, Heir to the Eastern Throne

The garden was beautiful. There were several types of flowers, and trees, and several other plants, all of which Kagome new the names of. Huge patches of flowers were everywhere and in the middle of the garden was a lake.

"Mamma, it's beautiful…" Rin said breathlessly. As soon as she realized she had spoken aloud her eyes got wide and she looked and smelled scared.

InuTaisho looked at Rin, "You can talk here, we will not hurt you. You guys can pick flowers and climb trees, or whatnot for an hour. Knowing InuYasha he'll either be early or late, he is never just on time. Don't leave here until I come and get you, unless InuYasha tells you otherwise. As you can guess, you three will be treated better than slaves here, more like… guests until the mating. But we may have you three do some simple tasks."

Kagome bowed and thanked him for everything before InuTaisho left.

Kagome sat Rin on the ground in a pile of wild flowers and began to braid flowers that accented her kimono into her hair. She then showed Rin how to make flower crowns while Shippo took a nap in Kagome's lap.

InuYasha walked into the garden and rolled his eyes at the sight before him.

"You're Kagome, right?"

Kagome looked up at the person before her and bowed her head.

"Yes, sir."

Rin scooted closer to Kagome, and Shippo woke up and glared at the male before him.

InuYasha huffed and sat across from them.

"These your kids, right?"

Shippo decided he didn't like this guy one bit, "What's it matter ta you stupid?"

"Shippo…" Kagome started, but he cut her off.

"I don't like him." Shippo stated determinedly before walking over to his mother and having her whisper in his ear.

"Shippo, on the way here, do you remember what the other guy said he would do to you if I didn't listen to him, well, this is who he was talking about and I don't want anything to happen to you or Rin, okay? Besides, we are treated so nice here."

Shippo hung his head and apologized to the guy before him before sitting down and playing with a piece of grass.

InuYasha was curious about what Kagome had meant when she was talking to Shippo, but he would question her about it later.

"The kid has spunk. My name's InuYasha, Lord InuYasha to you three though.

Rin nodded her head quickly and tried to edge away from him. She randomly plucked five different herbs and asked her mom what they were.

Kagome merely glanced at them before pointing to each one and saying, "Chamomile, rosemary, mint, sage, and sweet cicely." Kagome then bowed.

"What are the kids' names?"

"Lord InuYasha, that is Shippo, and this is Rin."

"Feh, whatever. See ya later, this place sucks!" InuYasha left the garden and went inside, he hated those kids, and he would wait until they were asleep or away before he would talk to her.

Kagome, Shippo, and Rin began to play tag in the flowers until InuTaisho took them back into the castle.

InuYasha quickly found his father and InuTaisho told him to speak his mind.

"I want ta talk to the chick alone."

InuTaisho smiled, "That can be arranged." InuTaisho called Jaken into the study and told him to watch the children. InuTaisho left for a few moments and brought back a scared looking Kagome.

InuYasha led Kagome into his room and had her sit on a pillow he had on the floor. He sat across from her.

"What did ya mean back there when ya told the runt to remember what the other guy said? What other guy, and what did he say?"

Kagome's eyes widened and she shifted her gaze to the floor.

"Lord InuTaisho said if I didn't agreed to the mating he would kill Rin and Shippo in front of me, and then force me through it."

"Feh. Relax, if he grows attached to ya he would bring 'um back with Tensaiga after killing 'um."

The thought didn't comfort Kagome at all.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" He arched an eyebrow.

"No, sir."

"Don't call me sir or nothin'. Dang, do ya know how annoying that is?" Kagome shook her head no.

InuYasha was finding talking to her extremely difficult.

"Do ya want ta get this stupid ritual over with now?"

Kagome shrugged her shoulders in an unsure gesture. "I don't exactly know what you're talking about." Kagome mentioned quietly, hoping not to upset her master.

"Mating." He said as if speaking to a toddler.

Kagome was still unsure what he meant, but had a weird feeling about it.

"You seriously are stupid enough to not know what mating is? How long have ya been a slave?" He ranted and growled.

"Since I could walk sir, I was born into slavery."

"Your parents never taught you nothin'?" InuYasha acted like he expected that Kagome's parents never did.

Kagome hung her head, "They were sold when I was two years old."

InuYasha walked over to his bookshelf and tossed her a book, which Kagome caught.

"You can read, right?" He sneered.

Kagome shook her head, but stared at the book.

"This is stupid, how did ya know about the stupid plants outside then?" He yelled.

"Kaede, my overseer taught me, and I can absorb information from books."

InuYasha arched an eyebrow. "Absorb?"

"Yes, um… I… you… it's… like this." Kagome placed the book away from her and let her miko energy expand, her energy hit the book and the book glowed. Kagome looked horrified as the miko energy came back to her, and her face paled.

"Mating?" She picked up the book with trembling hands and handed it back to InuYasha.

"I'll give ya time ta think about it, it ain't like I even want a mate." InuYasha told Kagome the he would allow her to return to her room. InuYasha escorted her there and sat in a chair as he watched Shippo look up from his lesson and walk over to her.

"Mom? What's wrong? Why are you scared?" Shippo crawled into Kagome's lap as she sat down on her bed.

Kagome smiled at him, "Nothing, don't worry about it. Whatcha doin'?"

"Learning. I can read a little bit! Rin is somewhere else learning, but the one lady you were talking to earlier told us she was going to teach us!"

InuYasha watched boredly, for he hated being ignored. Shippo sniffed and his eyes narrowed.

"What's _he _doing here?" Shippo pointed to InuYasha and looked at Kagome expecting as answer.

"Shippo, that's not nice."

"Feh, the runt won't last long here." Kagome's eyes widened at InuYasha's statement.

The more InuYasha watched her, the more Kagome seemed to work. He knew she was a slave, and he knew she was his soon-to-be-mate and Lady of the Eastern Lands.

"Meet me in my room tomorrow around noon." InuYasha said before leaving.

"Momma, I don't like it here."

"I know you don't, but you might learn to like it."


	4. The Mating

Kagome helped Shippo and Rin get dressed and waited for Aletha to arrive. Aletha promised Kagome that she would help teach her to read.

Shippo and Rin were busy showing Kagome what they had learned when the door opened with Aletha carrying food in on a tray.

Smiling, she sat the food down on a table that had been brought in there the night before. "Here you are. You all look amazing today! Rin, I hope you don't mind, but my husband will be teaching you today. As for you Shippo, my friend Ryo would love to meet you. He has some things for a young fox demon to learn. Once you all eat, I'll bring you there."

"Will you join us Aletha?" Rin asked sweetly as the kids quickly began to clean up a bit.

"If you wish." Aletha gave Rin and Shippo and hug and had them choose a cushion that was in Kagome's closet. Rin chose an orange one with gold embroidery. She loved how soft it was as she moved it to the table and knelt down onto it. Shippo saw a blue and green pillow with a crescent moon in silver. The silver thread glittered brightly in the light.

Kagome merely grabbed a purple and red cushion and waited for Aletha to choose a cushion before Kagome began serving the food.

They all ate. Loving the food, which was cooked perfectly. All of the food was eaten and Kagome and the kids insisted that Aletha was there guest so she wasn't allowed to clean up.

Around noon, Kagome attempted to find her was to InuYasha's room.

She entered and bowed to InuYasha as she entered his room.

"I've decided," he sighed, "that we should get this over with."

Shippo smiled at the grown fox demon. He loved learning these new tricks, especially when he could show off the tricks he already knew.

"Alright, for the next one…" but Ryo was cut off when Rin came screaming into the room and clung to Shippo as tight as she could.

"Hello?" Ryo said courteously.

"Rin!" Shippo wiggled out of her grip. "What's wrong?"

"I'm staying here with you." Rin stated as tears fell down her face.

"Well, if it's okay with Shippo, I could take you two outside and teach you two archery." Ryo simply said.

Shippo agreed and the two followed him down to the archery field training area. Ryo chose bows for them to match their strength and size, then handed them seven dull arrows.

Rin and Shippo were fast learners and soon, Rin made a bull's eye at the target they were shooting at.

When Ryo believed they were done, he took them back t their room and had a friend of his come in and help him teach the kids to write.

A while later, Kagome entered the room with her head hung in defeat, attempting to stifle her tears. Ryo and his friend knew what had happened and left her alone with her children.

The two ran to Kagome and hugged her tight. When Shippo smelled something different though, he moved to his bed and sighed.

"So, you two mated." Rin looked confused, but dragged Kagome over to Shippo's bed and had her sit down so she could wipe away her tears.

"It's okay to cry mommy, everyone needs to show emotion if they can." Rin sat in Kagome's lap and kissed her cheek.

"Maybe you should take a bath." Shippo told Kagome quietly. Kagome smiled at him and stroked his hair before setting Rin down on the bed and moving to the indoor hot springs.

Shippo had Rin preoccupied by having her go over all of the writing and reading lessons they had had so far. Rin had written her name seven times when Aletha entered the room and smiled.

"I heard Ryo took you two to the archery field today. How was that?" Aletha kneeled down on a cushion and looked at the young ones on the bed.

"Fun!" They both said. Kagome had secretly taught them some things before hand when she could, and Kaede had trained Rin a tiny bit of how to be a priestess, archery had been involved in that too.

"Well, I just wanted to apologize for my husband, Kyoshi really didn't mean to scare you and wanted me to give you this. He would have come here, but didn't want to frighten you." Aletha handed Rin a handmade silver bracelet.

"It's beautiful! But I can't take that. It looks like it's to special." Rin said as she tried to hand it back.

"Rin, this is a bracelet he made for his first born daughter, but we never had a girl. It is a gift for you that we would love for you to have. Besides, we are given many treasures and paid well for what we do. I know you were in the slave trade, but here, it's a job, not a forced labor." Aletha slipped the bracelet over her wrist and smiled.

Rin hugged her and asked Aletha if she could thank him for the gift later and Aletha laughed and nodded her head.

When Aletha saw Kagome come out from the hot springs she told her that InuTaisho wanted her and her kids to join them for dinner.


End file.
